Shinobi Of The Hunt
by Entertainmensch
Summary: After he had sacrificed himself to prevent the rampage of the Jubi, Naruto's mother saves him from the stomach of the Shinigami. And while Kronos is defeated, a new evil stirs. Set after Sea of Monsters/New Storyline/AR/Son of Artemis/Pairing Undecided/Bukijutsu/Kenjutsu Updates are in work, but will take some time
1. Prolog

**Prologue**

It was in the darkest part of the underworld, near the heart of the particular being that has been his prison for what felt like eternity. Before him was his youngest son, the Titan Lord Kronos. "So, your plan has failed miserably my child and now you are before me, for what? To beg for my help?", a chained figure spoke bitterly without looking up towards his rebellious son.

True to his harsh words, before the chained figure was Kronos, or at least a part of his remain, that while without mouth, still somehow had the ability to speak. "Father, what I've done to you wasn't without cause. You have been a mad king that unjustly imprisoned his own kids, but now that my own son rules about heaven, he banished us Titans once again."

"The mighty Kronos is asking for my help, to improve his desperate situation and that of his siblings, but what will I get from this deal? Why should I aid you?", the chained man responded angrily, still upset about the terrible betrayal that had happened so many millennials ago.

"You will be in power father. Everyone will know that Uranus, the primordial of the Sky, has returned to rule again. All that I ask of you in return, is to free me and my siblings from Tartarus.", Kronos spoke with conviction in his voice.

And the know named Uranus began to chuckle, for the first time since his son cut him to pieces.

o0o0o

The Great Prophecy, that very thing that every Olympian had feared for over 50 years now, had been fulfilled, but somehow at some point that gods had made an incredible big mistake. All three Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had in their utter panic completely disregarded a certain detail, that could have proofed fatal for the gods. Despite their power, none of them were the eldest god, because there was someone that had been born or rather created a long time before them. Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. It had been her daughter, Silena Beauregard, that was the subject of the prophecy, but instead a glorious battle or an epic fight, her simple decision to not betray Olympus had altered the ultimate fate of the world. Instead of spying for Luke, she had told Chiron where he had wanted to meet her, and before an hour had passed some of the strongest Half-Bloods and Gods had assembled and successfully ambushed the Princess Andromeda, killed Luke and tossed Kronos' remains back into the underworld.

After successfully preventing, what could possibly have been the end of all human civilization, not only Camp Half-Blood, but also the Gods of Olympus, were celebrating. But despite the remarkable achievement, the celebration were cut short when a ghostly form of the mighty Python appeared in their middle, many thought, that the snake-like creature, had been killed by Apollo forever, so when the smoke began to shape into the form of the reptile, all Gods were immediately on edge. But before someone could say something or attack, the snake began to hiss.

A child of a virgin goddess

Will offer hope through his promise

The half-blood had seen to many die

But has the power within him to destroy the sky

To win he must sacrifice what made him equal

His biggest weakness are his precious people

The two-faced gods need to choose a persona

Greeks will fear the blood of Bellona

Half-Bloods and gods must fight without a regret

Or else the enemy will fulfill his threat

In the final battle the defeated will fade

Sacrificing himself to resurrect the decayed

One thing was apparent to everyone, that despite their efforts, another war was coming.

[A/N: Hope you like it. Rest assured that, while it's a common premise, this, will not be like the common Crossover, that just inserts Naruto in the universe. I would genuinely appreciate any pointers considering grammar, etc., english after all isn't my mother language. Also I know this is really short, but I will post the second chapter tomrrow.

I don't own either the Percy Jackson series, nor Naruto. The picture above is from "PO11", called "Artemis mit dem Bow" and was published on shutterstock]


	2. I A New World

**I** A New World

"The End…", was what Naruto thought while he laid dying in the middle of the scattered landscape that was formerly known as Frost Country. It was nearly five cruel months ago when everything seemed to go downhill. Madara had declared the 4th shinobi war and despite their differences the five great hidden villages stood together, united with a common goal. Since that fateful day so much seemed to have happened, massive Battles were followed by small skirmishes, the ruthless destruction of villages and cities and the tragic death of so many. Despite their best effort the United Shinobi Alliance couldn't stop Madara in his relentless advances to collect the Jinchuriki, just a week ago Killer Bee had fallen in his fight against Pain and Gyuki was sealed into the Gedo Mazo. Naruto has known since the beginning that they eventually would come to get him and when the tragic news of Bee's death arrived, he knew he was the next, but he wouldn't go easy on them. He had trained hard for this day. He used countless Shadow Clones to master not only as many Ninjutsus (Ninja Techniques) and Genjutsus (Illusionary Techniques) as possible, but also to bring his Taijutsu (Body Technique) up to par and to study Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) from his father scrolls, but most importantly he learned Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) despite his young age of only 14 years. In addition to this he let his Shadow Clones work on all kind of Bukijutsus (Weapon Techniques), like Kenjutsu (Sword Technique), Shurikenjutsu (Throwing Weapon Techniques) and even Kyujutsu (Bow Techniques), something, while not often used by shinobi, he found quite valuable and seemed to have a natural skill for. When he saw the black cloak with red clouds of Akatsuki, he truly felled that he had a chance to come out on top, but Madara had done the unpredictable and despite the Kyubi being sealed still in Naruto, he has resurrected the Jubi, partial at least.

When he saw the mighty body of the Jubi, he knew that all his training still wasn't enough, so he turned to the source of his problems and confronted the Kyubi – no, Kurama he reminded himself. He had learned his name after befriending him – or at least establishing a partnership with the fox. Seizing the fox's power was rather easy in retrospect. Despite what many thought demon chakra wasn't evil or vile, but more like the essence of rage, in order for Naruto to effectively use that power he had to embrace the rage and use it as a weapon. Together they fought and succeeded, at least to some degree. Madara laid dead to his feet as did every other remaining Akatsuki member, but with it came the cost of two of his most important people, Kakashi and Tsunade had sacrificed themselves to finish both Pain and Obito respectively. But even after all was sacrificed, after he killed Sasuke with the Rasengan, the Jubi was still rampaging, and Naruto did the sole thing that was left for him to do, he used the same Seal his deceased father did so many years ago, but instead of a newborn he sealed the Jubi into himself. He would take the beast with him to the stomach of the Shinigami, even if it would cost his life, he did it hapily, to protect his precious people.

Despite his imminent death, Naruto was, while many of his precious people had fallen, his Sensei and Tsunade had sacrificed themselves happily for the future of the world, some of his friends he had made outside of Konoha died in the main battles, but most of the Konoha 11 were still alive, Konohamaru would become the Hokage, the world was safe, no child would have to carry the burden of being a Jinchuriki again, and while his body would fade with him, he was sure that he had been acknowledge like he dreamed. Saving the world, even if it meant his death, was really something Naruto had happily done.

Therefore, when he opened his eyes to see a white plain, he was truly surprised, he always imagined the stomach of the Shinigami as a black void and for a moment he asked himself if he did something wrong.

"You did not, son." A gentle voice said behind him and as fast as possible he spun around to see that there truly was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, that had spoken to

"M-Mom?" he stuttered, "_How was that possible? His father should be in the Shinigami's stomach, not mother._"

[A/N: In case you didn't notice, if something in quotation marks is underlined, it means that the character is currently speaking Japanese, if something inside quotation marks is cursive the character thought it and didn't speak it out loud.]

"You're right Naruto-chan, but we aren't in Shinigami-san's stomach." Kushina explained his thought. "You might want to sit down for this." And as soon as she had said this a plush chair appeared behind Naruto.

The Red-head took a deep breath and looked her son straight in the eyes, "Naruto-kun, first I want to tell you how proud I am of you, your whole life had been a challenge most couldn't stand a day and still you overcame every obstacle in your way." She said with a gentle smile, "Now what I'm about to tell you might seem ridiculous but please let me finish before you ask questions." She gathered a deep breath again and started, "Firstly I'm Kushina Uzumaki, but I'm furthermore Artemis the Greek Goddess of the hunt…"

And so Kushina began to tell Naruto her life story, how there are different Dimension and that there is one where gods, like herself, exist, hidden from most of the humans in this world, and how deities where able to visit various dimensions, but could only do so while leaving their powers behind. She told him she was born into the Uzumaki Clan, how she spend her childhood in Uzu and then in Konoha, how she knew that she was a Goddess in a different dimension but didn't care about this here. And how Minato had altered everything. She told him that she was a Maiden Goddess and that in all the different lives she had lived she always had been a Maiden goddess, but despite her oath, that she had kept for millennials, despite her hate for most man Minato was able to change everything and that she genuinely felt in love with him. And more importantly that, while she loved Minato more than anyone before, that she cherished him more than even him, more than her life itself. When she recalled how she was forced to leave him behind she began to sob and explained to him that despite their power as gods she could only visit every dimension once and despite her best effort, she couldn't travel to Naruto nor could she get him to her. After a brief moment to calm herself, she told him somethings about gods and monsters, the current time and how humans lived in her world.

When she came to an pause she looked Naruto the straight in the eyes and shortly after began to talk again, "When I told you before that you couldn't have come to my dimension that, wasn't complete true Naruto-chan, there is an old technique that let a person pass from one dimension to another, but the problem is that you need the support from not only one primordial but two, one from each world to make the transfer complete," she stopped again and collect her thoughts, "over the course of the last year I was able to make a bargain with Nyx, the primordial of the night to give me her support, seeing as you have the Jubi sealed inside you, you have also the support from a primordial of this world, that is why I asked the Shinigami to stop devour your soul for now so that I might talk with you. Naruto you have two options now, and I know that you would probably prefer to return to your home, but sadly that is not possible. You could stay on your current path and go to the Shinigami, or could come to my world, but I must warn you something dark stir there and it's likely you could lose friends again." Artemis finished and looked at her son.

Naruto didn't need to think long about this, "While I don't like the thought of losing precious people again, I would rather be with them for a while and try to protect them and even if I don't know anybody there yet I still have to protect you." He exclaimed with a smile. And as soon as he said this his mother began to smile brightly, "OK, then I suppose we best get started on teaching you some important things you need to know."

"Right now? How much time do we have?", asked Naruto

"Not nearly as much as I would like to spend with you, I'm needed on Olympus in a couple of weeks, we just killed an dangerous enemy and I immediately left afterwards, so they will be busy with celebration for some time, but I'm still needed at the next solistice. Luckily time flow different here, we will have a couple of months at least."

"That's great! What do we start with?"

"Well English of course"

And so, Artemis began teaching her son as much as she could in their time together. As she had told him they started with English and thanks to his Kage Bushins, he was able to get it down till he spoke like it was his native language in a short time. Next Artemis had him read all kind of books about history, society and science of the world, while she herself told him about the Greek gods and taught him the most substantial things she had learned about the fight against monsters as the goddess of the hunt.

o0o0o

It was an feeling unlike any other he had felt before, the best comparison he had was the Hiraishin when he would travel through the space-time, but unlike instant teleportation to a different place, traveling to a different dimension was a brand-new experience. Afterwards he wasn't able to tell if it took seconds or centuries, he didn't feel pain, to be precise, he didn't feel anything. It was as if his whole body had gone numb, but unlike usual, when a limb got numb, it wasn't discomfortable. As soon as he landed in the world, he simply knew that this place was different then the Wlemental Nations. There were so many smells he hadn't experienced before, there was less nature chakra around him, he could even feel that the air pressure had changed somehow. He observed all of this before even opening his eyes, when he did so he saw that he laid in a room that, despite being indoors, felt like it was outside, the walls along with the ceeling had different forest motives on them, alongside with a few scenes he knew from the tales his mother had told him and paintings of different animals.

On the table to his left, was a simple envelope, on top of a box, that were both addressed to him. Naruto set up and started reading the letter inside.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I'm sorry that I departed from you without an explanation after bringing you here, but while I was away an oracle communicated a new prophecy, that without a doubt foretold a future war. While I would have loved to spend some more time with you, that unfortunately must wait till a later point. I know that I have briefed you before, but please remember to keep your heritage a secret, until I claim you. You are currently at a hideout of my hunters in New York and should be capable to reach Camp Half-Blood easily. You can use this place whenever you are in the city._

_In the apartment is some equipment that you are free to use, some of the things are what me and my Hunters use regularly, but alongside them I added several shinobi weapons made from material that can defeat monsters, including Kunais, Shuriken, Ninja Wire and some of the swords that are similar to the ones you are used to. The cabin holds some cloths that resemble the ones of your world and some other supplies like ink and brushes that you might find useful. In this box is a special gift for you I managed to acquire, it's the bow of Odysseus and like in the past only he was capable to draw, now you will be the only one that can use him. The bow fires arrows at a speed far faster than normal and whenever you draw him an arrow will appear. Take as much money, cloths and equipment as you want and make sure to make it to Camp Half-Blood safely._

_It saddens me greatly, but before you go I must tell you another thing, while I don't like to make fast conclusion, it's very likely that you are the "Child of the Prophecy" again, and that the burden to save this world will be yours again. As I have told you before, most will be astonished and confused when I claim you, and I have no doubt that Monsters will try to taunt you with your heritage, but know this, despite what will happen in the future you are my most precious thing in this and every other world, more so than your father was, more than my brother and father is and even more than my Hunters. I love you._

_Artemis_

[A/N: In case you didn't notice, if something is written cursive, outside of Quotation Marks, it is written, like a letter, a book or a stone tablet]

While reading the letter Naruto began to sob silently and tears began to flow from his eyes, his mother had told him this things many times before, as Kushina and Artemis, but despite all that he still had some fear that she resented him for being a man and would chose her Hunters over him. To have her stated the exact opposite made him all but forget about the possibility of war, or the burden he might have to carry, that alone was enough for him to save the world ten times.

o0o0o

The atmosphere, at Camp Half-Blood, could be best described with the word awkward, when the news regarding the destruction of the Princes Andromeda and the banishment of Kronos to Tartarus reached the Camp, everyone was extremely delighted, but the good mood had settled quickly after the information about the new prophecy, that apparently spoke from another war, had spread, now everyone was confused if they should celebrate the prevention of a potential catastrophic war or fear the outbreak of a new one. To this gloomy mix of emotions was added the fact that since the destruction of Luke's ship, no one had seen as much as the tail of a single monster, and while normally half-bloods wouldn't complain about this fact, nonetheless it felt like the calm before the storm.

One of the few bright points in recent camp history, at least for the half-bloods, was that after 52 defeats in a row, they were finally able to win a capture the flag game against the hunters, which had, to their own and the campers displeasure, stayed in the cabin 8 since Artemis had left them after the fight against Kronos and while they all knew that there Lady could protect herself, they still where worried about her.

Currently the whole camp alongside the Hunters celebrating the construction of the new Hades cabin, that was created for both Nico and Bianca, and the new cabins of some other gods and goddesses that claimed there Childs recently. Apparently, Zeus had decided that it would be beneficial for them if most of the Half-Bloods would be loyal to them, even more so with the upcoming war.

But the joyful mood was interrupted by a voice suddenly screaming, "We are under attack!"

o0o0o

"_Wow_!" was the sole thing Naruto could think when he started to inspect the apartment, if you could call it such, if he had to name it, he would probably call it an armory. When he prepared for his final battle of the war alongside Tsunade and Kakashi, he could freely use Konoha's ANBU armory and was even allowed to wear one of the special ANBU armors, that normally was limited to full-fledged ANBUs. He was shocked when he had seen the amount and quality of weapons and equipment the ANBU had, but it paled in comparison to the arsenal of the Hunters. There were rags with what he would call the finest bows possible, tons of equipment, from ordinary camping stuff, to cloths and even what he was able to identify as some high-tech or magical camouflage net. True to his mother's words, he took quite some amount of the equipment the Hunters used, that he first stacked in the middle of the room. Next he opened the cabins and like Artemis had said there were every weapon a ninja could dream of, he added roughly a dozen holsters, filled with Kunai and Shuriken made from what he identified as Divine Silver, a metal that looked similar to normal silver, but was even whiter. To his confusion, there were also three holsters with Kunai and Shuriken made from what he believed to be regular metal. It bewildered him because his mother told him that everything else than Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Divine Silver wouldn't harm monster and could only be used against demigods and regular mortals. Despite his confusion he flung them on the stack. Alongside the throwing weapons he grasped 10 pieces of ninja wire, made from Divine Silver, that together added up to 1 km (0.621 mile), and a bunch of brushes with nearly a gallon of ink.

After he had gathered what could best be described as basic equipment, the pile was spread all over the floor, and to prevent it being damaged further he gathered chakra, for the first time, and likely even as the first person, in this world and created a Kage Bushin, that promptly after his creation began to draw storage seals on the original's body. Thanks to his intense practice in Fuinjutsu with his Shadow Clones he was able to finish the seals in under an hour and stored the items that were formerly at the floor on different parts of his body. Once again, he thanked Jiraya for forcing him to study seals, not only wouldn't he be able to transport his equipment without them, but also, he essentially couldn't lose it, if no one cut of his limb, a truly amazing branch of the shinobi techniques.

After he had finished his mediating about the awesomeness of Fuinjutsu, he turned to the part he was secretly most excited of. At first, he took the cloths that were in one of the drawers, sealed a few sets of them into himself, and dressed in the last one. True to his mother's words, the cloths were a lot like the ones he had worn during his final battle, a black short-sleeved shirt with an Uzumaki Crest at the front, that was concealed by the grey ANBU armor he wore above it. On his legs he wore simple black ninja pants, with white bandage above his black sandals. [A/N: Imagine a crossover between Shisui and Itachi] On his right leg he had two holsters, one with Divine Silver and one with regular metal weapons. Afterwards, he got to the swords and found several blades made from Divine Silver, he took a 60 cm (23 inch) long katana that he would were at his left hip, two 48 cm (19 inch) ninjatos that he straped on his back with the handles showing over his right shoulder and finally one 28 cm (11 inch) long tanto that he could strap to his right thigh. After he had finished attaching his weapons, he took them off again to draw several complex containment seals that would allow him to hide them if not needed and to let them appear where they meant to be, when he needed them. Finally, he opened the box with the bow and discovered a truly magnificent weapon, and even without his training in Kyujutsu (Bow Techniques) during the war, he was able to tell that it was perfectly made. The bow was made from wood and had a simple sting but despite his ordinary looks he had a simple aura of beauty, that portrayed the deadliness alongside the magnificent of the weapon. Like his other weapons he sealed it, this time on his left hand. Before he left the apartment, he had decided to clutch a hunting knife like the ones his mother used and strapped it to his lower right leg.

And so, Naruto Namikaze took his first step into the new world and before he had time to take in the full scene, a black blur raced towards him and a female voice screamed "Look Out!".

o0o0o

[A/N: I hope the explanations I gave for everything that has happened are understandable, if not feel free to ask anytime. There were some changes in Naruto's world that differ from canon, but most of the things stayed the same, Naruto is 14 years old and his birthday in the new world would be 10th October 1992, making him nearly a year older than Percy and Annabeth, which were born on 18th August 1993 and 12th Jule 1993, respectively. He comes to the world on 21st June 2007, the day of the summer thing, he will use the name Namikaze for two reason, first off, demigods always use the name of their mortal parents, but more importantly: Nearly ever FF use Uzumaki and while I like the Clan, I think it would be a nice change of pace (Did I use that correctly?)]


	3. II Hey, My Name Is

**II **Hey, My Name Is...

"_Great!_", Naruto thought, "_Just great! The first time I set foot into this world and I immediately need some stranger to rescue me. That's just fan-fucking-tastic!_" The blonde was currently sitting on a park bench, near the apartment the Hunters used as a hideout, and was still processing the fact that as soon as he stepped out of the building, he instantly forgot everything his mother had told him and set foot on the street, where a black car very well could have brought his early dead, if not for the women that had warned him. "_I must have looked like a total moron! Well, I can't change the past. The railroad is perhaps the best way to get to Long Island, even if I could afford a cap it would probably just arouse suspicion and I can simply run the way from the train station._", he realized and began his track towards the summer camp, with his guard up and expecting a literal flood of monsters to attack him any moments.

o0o0o

Artemis had told him that it was likely that due to his heritage, he would be attacked by more monster than even the children of the Big Three. Most monsters hated her the most of all Olympians, because she was the one that hunted them constantly. When he heard that, he was slightly anxious, but also eager to fight monsters like his mother did. What he hadn't expect were the mass of monsters that wanted to kill him, or rather the lack of them. On his whole way from the apartment to the train station and even on the train he hasn't seen anything that could be considered a monster. He was currently tree-hoping towards the borders of the camp, at a pace that would be a blur to the human eye, when he finally felt something. It was unlike the chakra signatures of people he was able to sense in the Elemental Nations, but he still could tell that there was something, and while he couldn't clearly pinpoint it, he knew that it was malicious and that it most certainly were monsters, a bunch of them if his sense didn't betray him.

And then he saw them, it was what could be best described as a battalion of monsters, all kinds of common creatures his mother had told him about where present, but oddly enough not one of the legendary monsters she hunts regularly. It was obvious to him, that despite the amount of monster this was supposed to be a scouting party, that would report about the defenses of the camp and perhaps even make them overconfident in their abilities. From the way the defenders were positioned he could tell that they weren't prepared for an attack and had just recently been alarmed. _"If nothing happens some campers surely will die, even if they would have the clear advantage normally, but right now… _", he thought, "Now we can't let that happen, can we?" he said to himself. Before checking his equipment and starting to formulate a plan, _"Hmm, from what mom had told me Genjutsu won't really work on monster, same with most Ninjutsus, because the attack won't deal them much damage. I think Taijutsu is also out of questions and sealing everyone into me won't do this time._", he thought with a smirk, remembering how he had defeated the Jubi with Fuinjutsu, _"That leaves me with Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques), luckily I got all this awesome stuff._" And so, he set of his genius plan that with two simple steps, would guarantee his victory. "Hey shit-faces whatcha looking for?", he cried toward the small army that promptly turned towards him "_Step 1: Turn the attention of the army towards yourself: successful. Now Step 2: Kill them all and survive somehow. Seems easy enough."_, and so he charged into a battle nobody would really hope to win. But hey, he wasn't Nobody, he had ended a war nearly on his own, so what were some lousy monsters.

**Camp Half-Blood**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit", muttered Annabeth, while quickly changing into her battle gear. The monsters somehow got the drop on them and they already lost the possibility to move into a battle formation, let alone to formulate a plan that could prevent the loss of live on their side. Normally a group of that size would be easily fought off by the campers, but unluckily they weren't of much use without any formation. The clash would start in seconds and she silently sent a prayer to every god, even the one that she despites, to keep Percy and her other friends save. "Brace yourself!", cried Chiron, but before the armies could clash a single voice echoed above the future battlefield. "Hey shit-faces whatcha looking for?", and to the astonishment of everyone, monsters, campers and Hunters, a single person stood at the back of the attacking army, clad in mostly dark clothes, with a grey west and some bandages around his limbs. Nobody could identify the person that was reckless enough to insult an army of monsters, while standing alone in front of them. Every single monster forgot about their former targets and charged at the blonde, who to Annabeth's shock just smiled and began to run towards the army to meet them heads on.

The defenders, for their part were completely bewildered, and Percy voiced that astonishment when he asked, "Who would do something like that? And why do they care so much about him, when they have hundreds of other enemies in front of them? They aren't that hurt when called shit-faces, are they?" Everyone asked themselves the same question and strangely the only one to speak was Typhon, who had visited Percy on his free weekend, "He smells strong. Stronger than even Percy or Thalia. I think they hate him much more than anyone else."

"He smells stronger than a child of the Big Three? And why would they hate him so much? Has anyone seen him before?", Annabeth asked but only got "Noes" in response.

"It matters little, who he is. We must reposition our self and attack the monsters as soon as possible." Chiron said with a frown on his face, still wondering who this mysterious person was.

In the short time the campers talked Naruto had begun his fight, and unlike his last fight against Madara and Sasuke. H enjoyed the fighting again. Most of the monsters were to slow to keep up with his speed and he danced through their ranks, while using his swords and bow, and the occasional shuriken or kunai, to send the monsters back to Tartarus, quickly decimating the troop that tried to attack the camp. After a few moments of fighting on his own the campers had taken a battle formation and now began to attack the other side of the army, that had shrunken quite a bit in the time Naruto fought on his own. After several more minutes the fight was won and the last remaining monsters tried to flee, just to be stopped by arrows from some of the Apollo kids along with the Hunters and Naruto. Said blonde had sealed away most of his equipment, before anyone could get a good lock at it and when the last monster had died, Naruto sheathed his tanto and begun to lazily walk up to the campers to greet them. A sudden rumble behind him caught his attention and before he could react the charging Minotaur picked him up and rammed him against a near tree. He was able to stab it with his hunting knife, before it could finish the lethal blow that it was about to deal. Nonetheless he was hit hard and together with the exhaustion that followed his battle he briefly slipped into unconsciousness.

The campers were shocked that someone who hadn't been trained in camp, was able to kill so many monsters in such a short-time, including the feared Minotaur. Currently the unknown hero's life seemed to be on the verge of death, so Thalia together with some of the unharmed campers rushed towards him to possibly save his life.

Now when a person or even a Half-Blood would fight a battle as exhausting as this, they would be out for at least a day, but Naruto wasn't only the Jinchuriki of the Jubi, which came with an incredible healing factor, but also the student of Kakashi Hatake, a (in)famous shinobi, that had spent years working as an ANBU captain, so naturally he had drilled his Genin to be aware of their surrounding at **any** time even when they were at sleep or like Naruto now semi-unconscious. So, when he felt Thalia reaching towards him to check his wounds, his reflexed kicked in and faster than anyone could follow he had pinned Thalia to the ground with a Kunai resting at her throat.

It took him a second to realize what he had done, and he blushed in embarrassment before saying, "Uups, ahem, sorry about that, old habits die hard!?", through it seemed more like a question than an explanation to some. Nobody seemed to know what to say so Naruto rubbed his back before saying, "Well… my name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm a Half-Blood like you, sorry for attacking you" he stated with a smile towards the still gaping Thalia", what else? Ah yes,I don't recommend geting hit by the bull, it hurts like a bitch, and if it's okay with you I would like to pass out now.", and true to his word he felt to the ground before anybody was able to react.

o0o0o

Naruto was out cold for a few hours, before he woke up when he heard someone walking into the room he was resting in, but unlike the last time, he remained complete silent, because he was curious about what would happen.

"Who do you think he is?", whispered a voice that he clearly identified as a girl. "I don't know, but he must have trained really hard to take down that many monsters.", a male voice responded. "Yeah Seaweed Brain, you were out cold for days after fighting just the Minotaur and unlike you he doesn't droll in his sleep.", a second female voice said, and while Naruto's eyes remained closed, he could practically feel the grin on her face. "Oh, so Seaweed Brain drools in his sleep?", the first female voice teased. "Shut it Pinecone Face!", the boy said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"So, do you think we should wake him up?", asked the other girl. "No, let him rest, I bet he will be out for at least a day, after such a fight, Annabeth.", answered the older girl.

Naruto, still laying calmly on his bed thought about what he had heard, "_So, Pinecone Face, Seaweed Brain and Annabeth? Now what to do? I think I have scared them enough for now, so no flashy Justus. What should I do? What should…", _but his thought process was rudely interrupted by Percy tripping above his own feet and nearly crashing into him if it hadn't been for his reflexes. "You know that it's considered unpolite to try laying down on someone else without their permission?", asked Naruto the heap on the ground that was the dark-haired boy. "Oh, you are up already? You must have a pretty quick regeneration if you have already recovered.", the black-haired girl stated. "Yeah, I was told so before, but it's kind of hard to stay asleep if three demigods chose to discuss their life in your own room.", Naruto answered sarcastically. All of them looked sheepishly, while wondering at what point the blonde had noticed them and how he was so good a pretending to be at sleep, before Annabeth remembered why they had come in the first place. "Oh, sorry, but Mr. D and Chiron really wanted to speak with you. Come on we will bring you to them."

o0o0o

After a short walk from the medical room to, what seemed to be a common room in Naruto's eyes, the blonde was seated in a chair at a table with Mr. D. in his Bermuda-shirt and Chiron in his wheelchair. "Ah, Mr. …?", Chiron began talking, "Namikaze Naruto", the Half-Blood answered. "Mr. Naruto…", Chiron continued, just to be interrupted again, "No it would actually be Mr. Namikaze, but please call me Naruto." At this Mr. D looked at the blonde for the first time, clearly recognizing the name pattern and the slight accent that was still left. "Are you from japan Namikaze-san?", asked the god in perfect Japanese. "Not quite, but I have grown up speaking Japanese and just recently learned English, Dionysus-dono", answered Naruto, with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, quite observant, aren't you?", Dionysus said with a smirk on his face. "It comes with my job description to be observant, otherwise I wouldn't have made it so far."

The three other Half-Bloods were somewhat shocked by the conversation that happened in front of them. Mr. D was normally not the nicest guy you could met. And what job did the blonde talked about? Which language did they speak?

"You don't seem to be to surprised by all the monsters. I take it that you don't need to see the usual introduction video?", Chiron asked amused

"No, I have been informed about the… situation. And while I have already learned Pinecone-chan's, Annabeth and the dobe's name I would like to know who you are too.", said Naruto with a big smirk on his face at the angry expression on Thalia's and the confused on both Annabeth's and Percy's face, who asked themselves what "dobe" meant.

Mr. D had started laughing as soon as he had heard the nicknames for Preseus Johnson, "dobe", he would need to remember that.

"Ah, yes, of course my name is Chiron."

Naruto frowned for a few seconds before he realized, which Chiron sat in front of him, and nodded, before asking, "Isn't a wheelchair a step back in movement speed?" The centaur just chuckled answered that it was, but that it also was more comfortable in narrow rooms. There was an awkward silent for some seconds, before Dionysus started talking again, "When you say that you grew up speaking Japanese, but aren't from there, do you mind asking me where you actually from?"

"_Hmm, should I tell him already? Should I tell all of them? It's bound to come out and in contrast to my heritage they can't really deny it if I show them some Justus. Besides I think it's better to give them one shocker at the time, otherwise they may get a heart attack."_, Naruto quickly pondered, before deciding to tell Dionysus first and wait for what he had to say, before telling the other Half-Bloods. Naruto took a deep breath before starting, "What do you know about a place called the Elemental Nations?", he could see that Chiron apparently understood Japanese and had heard some gods talk about his home but never been there, while Dionysus frowned and asked, "How do you know about them?"

"Well I was born there of course.", that got the desired reaction from both immortals, "But how?", they asked. "Long story short I was dying, my parent made a deal with a primordial from this world, I had the… support of one from my world, and so it was possible for me to come here. I'm aware that while you may know that this would be possible you probably don't believe me. So, look here!" and when he finished his explanation, he formed a Rasengan in his hand. That got a surprised reaction from everyone inside the room, including both immortals. "How did you do that?", asked Percy excited. "Maa some trick I picked up.", Naruto answered lamely. "That is quite the chakra manipulation, I don't think I have seen anybody else do something like this before.", Dionysus stated with the shock still clear on his face. "So, do you think I should tell the campers now?" asked Naruto somewhat excited about telling other people of his home. "Hn, answer me some things first." And after a nod from Naruto the wine god started his questioning.

"I take it you are a shinobi."

"Yes."

"Which village and what rank?"

"Konohagakure and… Genin.", Naruto answered slightly embarrassed that he was never promoted.

"Was that a question?"

"Kind of, while I officially was still a Genin, when I died, I wasn't really considered such, after all how many S-Rank Genin do you know?"

"S-Rank at your age? Are you sure?"

"Oi, what do you want to say?"

"Fine, I believe you: I think it would be best to tell the camp tonight at dinner." Dionysus sight, he didn't like his job, but this brat would either be a lot of fun or a lot of trouble.

"Please be so kind to show Mr. Namikaze here around camp and don't bother him with to much questions. Yo have heard Mr. D, he will explain everything tonight.", Chiron said to the other three demigods, with a sigh, like Dionysus he still needed time to process everything he had just heard.

"Ok, come on Naruto", Thalia said happily before dragging him out of the house.

o0o0o

"Naruto, what was all that about in there? And where do you learned fighting like that?", asked Percy

"Maa Maa, aren't you eager? I think that it would be best to wait till tonight with the complete story otherwise you probably won't believe me. But let's just say that I can do some… extraordinary things, including fighting a horde of monsters with ease.", he said with a big grin on his face.

Annabeth evaluated his statement for a second before starting to tell him a little bit about the camp, "That are the Cabins, the one in the inside are of the major Olympian Gods and since a few months ago we also have Cabins for a few minor Gods. There are Zeus…", and while Annabeth was pointing at each Cabin, and telling him which God they belonged to and who the counselor was, his eyes laid on Cabin 8, his mother's, where he saw her Hunters go in and out, "cabin 2 and 8 are just honorary, because both Hera and Artemis don't have kids, but when the Hunters visit, like now, they use the Cabin of their Lady,", Naruto faced moved into an nearly invisible smirk when Annabeth said that Artemis doesn't have children, he was sure that there would be some hilarious reaction when he was claimed, "_But where am I going to sleep? I don't think the Hunters would like to share their cabin with me._", but before he was able to find a solution Annabeth started to walk again and pointed out various training grounds.

"Why does everyone look so gloomy?" asked Naruto his companions

"The war.", muttered Percy, "we just won the last war and now a new one has already begun, on top of that there is a new prophecy that has everyone on edge."

"Ah, I have heard about this prophecy, would you happen to know the complete text?"

"No, not really, the only thing we know that it's about the "child of a virgin-goddess", that means that it could be anyone from the Athena Cabin", said Thalia.

"Hmm, why just Athena? Aren't there three virgin goddesses? I think Artemis and Hestia have also sworn to remain virgin."

"Yeah, but virgins usually don't have kids.", said Percy with a deadpan expression

Naruto just shrugged and said, "If Athena is able to do it the other might be as well. They are the goddess of childbirth and family, so it seems to be somewhat in their domain."

Before one of the demigods could respond a new voice suddenly cried out, "Hey newbie, up already? Let me introduce you."

"Clarisse" said Naruto's three companion in union. Meanwhile said girl made her way over to the blonde to start his, induction ritual, "Hmm, Clarisse, aren't you looking like a pleasant playground bully?" At this some of the surrounding campers started to snicker, the scene quickly attracted a few people. "What was that newbie?", asked the girl angrily.

Instead of answering Naruto sniffed, before smiling, "I think you wanted to ask Seaweed Brain here for a shower seeing as you haven't had one since the monsters attacked.", that statement was followed by laughter from the campers and an embarrassed Clarisse, who quickly got angrier than before, "Why you?", she said, before she and a few of the goons that have walked took a threating step forward.

Naruto, who was quite at the moment, tried to remember what Annabeth had told him before, just to realize who was in front of him, "Clarisse La Rue, counselor of Cabin 5, and daughter of Ares." He said with a light frown at the end.

"Got a problem with that?", she asked threating, thinking he would back down fast.

But to her surprise he got a thoughtful look on his face, "With you certainly not, I don't judge people by who their parents are, but I don't know about your father." He said before pausing, "I don't think you can blame every war that had happened on him, that would be foolish, but from what I have learned about Greek history, he started at least some. So, yeah, I kind of dislike him, like any other person, who has experienced the horrors, would dislike a warmonger like him.", he said with a scowl on his face, remembering the price that so many paid in the war. Most of the campers were shocked to hear such an eloquent thought, but more importantly that the blonde apparently had experienced a war already. Clarisse instead chose to be angry and rushed the blonde to get him in a head lock. To her and everyones surprise, Naruto evaded her and instead caught her of guard, twisted her right arm on her back and held his Kunai to her throat.

"You need a long way to go before you have a chance with that.", he said with his usual smirk back in place.

After everyone has gone back to what they have been doing before, Thalia chose to ask another question, "What is the deal with your weapons anyway? We tried to take them off so you could rest more comfortably, but they wouldn't move a bit."

For the first time since he woke up Naruto looked down at himself, he had sealed away his flak west along with many of his swords, so that the campers wouldn't ask to many questions. Currently he just wore his black shirt, that now showed an orange Uzumaki swirl on the front, and loose ninja-pants, alongside the tanto that was strapped on his right thigh and a single kunai holster on the other. It wouldn't be optimal for a fight, but he felt safe inside the camp, and it was better than scaring them with the arsenal of weapons he kept on himself. "Ah, it's one of the extraordinary things I talked about. But what's next?"

"Well, it's still quite early, we normally would do some activities right now. Care to join us?" asked Percy.

"Yeah sure" Naruto said with a shrug, while inwardly he was happy that they didn't ask to many questions and excited about the prospect of seeing the training methods they used here.

o0o0o

[A/N: Yo! Anybody willing to Beta Read this? Hope you enjoyed.]

[Reviews:]

#1 Someone got the impression that I somehow made Kronos and Uranus the same character in the prolog. If that was a frequent problem, I'm truly sorry, but to clarify thing Kronos and Uranus are separate beings, and Kronos (the son) ask for Uranus' (the father) help.

#2 To be honest, I don't have a clue if there is going to be any Naruto x? pairing. Some other couples will have their moments, but this isn't going to be a romance. The only partner I could think of for Naruto would be Thalia (do you have any suggestions?), but he is the son of the goddess of virginity, who kept her oath even when he was born (in case you missed it before), and only felt in love once. Therefore, rushing him in a relationship before he even reaches 16 seems kind of odd. Definitely not a Harem.

#3 I will try to update weekly, but no gurantee

#4 Someone pointed out that the wording makes it hard to understand what material does what. I originally planned to give every metal the exact same abilities but…

Stygian Iron: is mined in the Underworld and as a result is mostly wielded by Hades, his descendants or other beings from the underworld. It's colored black and can kill/wound both mortals and immortals.

Celestial Bronze/Imperial Gold: are the "common" blessed metals. Most weapons of demigods and gods are made from this material. It can only harm immortals (monsters, gods, Half-Bloods…), but passes right through regular mortals. Celestial Bronze is mainly used by Greeks, while the romans use Imperial Gold for most of their weapons.

Divine Silver: is the sacred metal of Artemis, while it's not forbidden for others to use it, only herself and her hunters are known to wield this weapon, because Artemis is the only one that can acquire it. Because Artemis doesn't exclusively hunt monsters, but also regular animals, it can harm both mortals and immortals. The metal is brighter than regular silver and sometimes is described as the opposite of the dark Stygian Iron.

#5 I know I use way to much capitalization, but English isn't my mother language and it just seems wrong to me to use small letters sometimes.


	4. III Ninjas Are Real?

#0 I have just finished proof-reading this chapter and I'm sorry for some of the really cringy parts, but I want to move on with the plot. And thanks to every reviewer I haven't answered in a PM yet, I hope the A/N at the end will answer your questions

**III** Ninjas are real?

"Ok, Naruto, what would you like to start with", asked Annabeth her fellow blonde, who just shrugged and responded, "I don't know. What do you guys usually do?". "That's different for every camper. We normally train at the things we have a talent for, but we can probably do every activity that we have in camp during the next two or three days.", answered Percy. "Yeah and it will be good to see you using a bow again Seaweed Brain.", Annabeth teased the dark-haired boy, who blushed and muttered some things about annoying bows and how they seemed to attack him every time he was holding one.

Thalia lead the foursome towards, their first activity for the day, sword fighting. "So, Naruto I think you are quite a decent swordsman from what I have seen before. Percy here is the best we currently have at the camp, do you have your own sword?", Annabeth told him before looking him over, she could have sworn that he had a sword when he was fighting the monsters.

"Yeah, I have trained in Kenjutsu, do we use our real swords or blunt weapons?", Naruto turned towards Percy to ask his opinion. "We usually spar with our real swords, but we can use blunt ones if you like."

"No that will be fine, I will just have to remember that we spar and that you aren't an enemy."

"Well I don't think that will be too hard, seeing that I'm not really looking like a monster."

Hearing that made Naruto give a pained smile to the boy in front of him, before he sighed, "I have come to experience that humans can be even worse than many actual monsters."

The other demigods looked at him in worry, "_He had to fight actual humans, did he…, no._"

Naruto who could tell what they were thinking quickly unsealed his katana, before getting in an opening sword stance to direct the thought to different territories.

"So. Are you ready?"

Instead of answering the question, Percy asked one himself, "You use a single edged sword? And what material is that, I don't think I have seen it before."

Annabeth and Thalia looked even more confused than before, both could guess what material the sword was made of, "You have seen it before, it's Divine Silver, the sacred metal of Artemis, her Hunters use it for their arrow tips. That raises the question how you got it. I thought that no one outside the Hunt used it."

Naruto, instead of answering her, just taped his nose and grinned. Before making an incredible slow, at least from his perspective, strike at Percy with his sword. The Half-Blood had to react as quickly as he was able to, drawing Riptide and blocking the fast strike just before it cut him in half. Without saying another word Naruto tested Percy's defense for a few moments, before nodding to himself and starting to deflect and dodge each of Percy's strikes with just the slightest movements to get a reaction out of his opponent.

He was disappointed, because after minutes on the offensiv Percy yelled in frustration. The demigod had been on the offensive since Naruto's first few attacks, but no matter what he did, Naruto dodged or blocked every single strike, while seemingly standing nearly still. Before he could come up with a strategy to get his opponent to at least move from his spot, Naruto was on the offensiv again and had the tip of his sword at Percy's throat, after a few strikes, in which he disarmed Percy before going for the potential lethal blow.

Naruto, for his part, was quite amused by the fight, he hadn't expected Percy to land a hit on him, but the Half-Blood was still better than he had thought. But now he could feel the annoyance of the son of Poseidon with each of his senses, which caused him to grin again, before saying, "You are quite decent Percy, I have trained with my swords for what would have been years."

"Would have been years? What do you mean with this?", Annabeth asked, the odd statement confusing her.

"Ah, well, you see one of my… extraordinary abilities allowed me to train different things at the same time, but don't worry about it. What's next?", he asked before sealing away his Katana again, which in turn resulted in another moment of confusion for the demigods, before Thalia chose to speak, "I think Chiron's archery lessons start shortly, sounds good?"

"Great than I can embarrass myself even more.", muttered Percy.

"Yeah sounds good," Naruto answered before looking at Percy, "Percy, I have told you, you are a really good swordsman, it would have been impossible for you to reach my level, there are certain things that forced me to learn so quickly. Don't worry yourself, you are probably still better at every watery-thing we might do.", that actually got Percy smiling and before they began to set out for the archery range.

o0o0o

Some people had seen the end of Percy's and Naruto's spar and now a rather big group was following trying to discover new things about the blonde and possibly determine who his godly parent was, through his skill in the different activities. Right now, both Ares and Hermes, for his swordsman skill and his apparent mischievous respectively, were considered alongside some minor gods. Someone even asked if he could be a son of Heracles.

Naruto on his part was happy that they didn't bother him to much with asking questions about all the weird things he had done, like killing dozens of monsters, catching Clarisse of guard, defeating Percy rather easily and the apparent secret he had talked about with Dionysus. Apparently being a demigod made you able to just shrug of the weirdest things that happened.

o0o0o

"Damn it!", Percy yelled in frustration, it was apparent to everyone that his arching skills hadn't improved the slightest. "You need to be calm before firing the arrow" Chiron tried to explain to his student, but said student chose to give up instead and now looked at Naruto.

The blonde ignored the stares he got from nearly every half-blood in the clearing for a few seconds before sighing, far quicker than anyone could follow he had drawn several shurikens and threw them at the targets, each hitting bullseye. A small smile crept on Naruto's face, he couldn't deny that he liked to play the mysterious stranger at least for now, but the excitement of training always destroyed every appearance of the level-headed shinobi he was from time to time.

Most of the onlookers were slightly slag-jawed, from the pace, and accuracy Naruto had. Naruto decided to show of some more and pulled nine Kunai from his holster and started to spread them throughout the clearing. When he got back to his former spot, eight Kunais were in clear sight, but one would be out of reach for a normal throw. Naruto took a deep breath, pulled out 10 Shurikens from his pouch, jumped in the air and started throwing them quickly. The last shuriken he throwed hit the first, and before he even landed 9 metallic clinks could be heard, each from a shuriken hitting a kunai. At this everyone, including Chiron went slag-jawed, they thought that it wouldn't be possible to hit some many targets at once let alone a target outside of your reach. Naruto smirked at this, truthfully, Sasuke's Shurikenjutsu had always been a sore point for him, he had envied the Uchiha for a long time, and dedicated countless shadow clones to reach this point.

"Don't be shocked. I worked hard to come to this far. Unfortunately it turned out that, while it looks impressive, it isn't really useful at the battlefield, because it takes far too much concentration.", that calmed done the campers somewhat and some even began to chuckle.

"What about archery?", asked one of the Apollo campers, eager to see if the newcomer might be his brother.

"Hmm, do you have a bow for me Chiron?", Naruto asked. He could have used Odysseus's bow, but that would have been overkill and would lead to even more questions.

After he was handed a bow, he took several arrows, stabbed them in the dirt before him, before drawing the bow back to test it. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, the blonde gripped an arrow, drew back the bow and aimed at the line of targets. He let the arrow go before quickly loading a new one, in a few moments he had fired all 5 arrows and hit bullseye on every target. He smirked at the dreamy expression the Apollo campers had, they thought that he was their brother and they would win every future capture the flag battle. "That was very impressive Naruto. I might be able to guess who your father is now.", Chiron said impressed by the blonde's skills. "Nah, I don't think you know," said Naruto while dismissingly waving his hand, grinning to himself. He had cheated a little bit when firing the arrows and coated them in wind chakra to prevent them from changing the course because of sudden air streams. It was another thing he couldn't really do in battle, because unlike with chakra blades, it reduced the piercing power of the arrow. "_Doesn't matter, I could probably hit them even without using chakra._" Naruto thought to himself, "_It would be embarrassing if I couldn't, seeing as mom is the best archer in the world. But on a second thought I might be able to use the wind chakra to make pierce through the air instead of correcting the course, maybe that would even increase the power instead of decreasing it._"

The super excited Apollo kids dragged him to their first aid lesson to further prove that he was their brother. "_I hope cousin is good enough for them._", Naruto thought.

o0o0o

To their dismal it quickly became evident that Naruto wasn't a natural at healing, not at all. In fact, Lee Fletcher even said something about giving their dummies some day off for the torture Naruto brought about them. "_Baa-chan and Sakura would love this._", Naruto thought happily remembering his two favorite medics. What Lee had said wasn't over exaggerated, Naruto had always healed too quick to bother for first aid, and Sakura was one of the best medics in the Elemental Nations. That he sucked so much at healing had at least the one positive effect that the jealousy that had settled into some was quickly gone and they instead laughed about the jokes Naruto made about his clumsiness.

o0o0o

Dinner had come far quicker than Percy had hoped, first aid had been the last activity for the day. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy had gone to take a shower after they had introduced him to the now, not so much overpopulated Hermes cabin, Naruto chose to look around the camp for some time. And got to the dining place when he heard the camp horn. After he had set down with the other campers from Cabin 11, Dionysus stood up and begun talking, "As you all have noticed we have a new camper here today, Naruto Namikaze.", he stopped for a few seconds until the murmurs about Dionysus saying the real name for once had settled down. "I will come straight to the point: you have seen how good Mr. Namikaze had fought and probably concluded that he had some training before. That is true.", he stopped for a second before remembering what he wanted to say, "Ah yes, and he is a ninja from another dimension of course." he ended as if this was self-explanatory. Every camper made a double check if today was April 1st, it was not.

Seeing that Mr. D. was finished Naruto stood up, and walked towards one of the pillars while talking, "What Mr. D. said is true, there exist at least one other dimension, that is called the elemental Nations, and it's my home place. Gods can visit the place but lose their power for the time they are there. Normally mortals can't pass the boundaries between two dimensions, but thanks to the help of two primordial I could." He reached the pillar and started walking it up, which got amazed looks from everyone, "In my home place, many people have what we call chakra, it allows us to do some awesome things, like wall walking,", he pointed at himself, " or elemental Ninjutsus.", he said before breathing out a small stream of fire. "I suspect that you still have some questions, well probably a lot, and I will try to answer them later, ok?" That got nods from everyone, they were still too astonished to speak. Even the normally calm Zoe had lost her cool alongside the other Hunters. After Naruto had settled himself down, they began to eat, and while he could feel the questions the others had, he chose to ignore them for the time being and started to devour his food after sacrificing some for his mother. The only complains he had was that Dionysus apparently didn't allow alcohol, because he couldn't have it himself. Naruto liked to drink some sage in memory of both Tsunade and Jiraya, and thanks to the Kyubi and probably to some degree, his Uzumaki genes, the only sake that made him tipsy was the one the toads produced.

o0o0o

The whole camp alongside the Hunters, was seated at the campfire and waited for Naruto's story, after said blonde was practically dragged from the mess hall by some campers. He was currently sitting somewhat in front of them and thought about how to tell his story.

[A/N: The following section will be Naruto telling things about the Elemental Nations. If you have read those things 1000 times before feel free to skip to the next author note, there will be a quick synopsis of what he told them. Another thing, this won't be 100% canon, more like 50%, especially the beginning is drastically altered to sue my needs for the story. Lastly, the stuff Naruto tells the campers is either common knowledge, from Jiraya or his talk with Hagoromo he had at some point (yeah don't know either when this happened but just go with it)]

Naruto cleared his throat before begin to speak, "I think it would be best to start with some quick history of the Elemental Nations first.", he got some nods in response and slightly sweat dropped seeing some of the Athena kids pulling out notepads to write down what he was writing.

"Ok," he cleared his throat again, "a long time ago, maybe millennials, maybe just centuries there was a primordial beast called the ten-tailed, it rampaged constantly and the humans could do little to stop it, no one had chakra let alone could use it, at some point somewhere a princess was born, she was kind and wanted to protect her people. She knew that in order to stop the ten-tailed she needed to have some sort of power, so she did what no one was brave or perhaps stupid enough to do before her and ate a fruit of the Shinju, the god-tree, another primordial. This fruit gave her enormous powers, she became the first person who could use chakra alongside some other incredible abilities. In fact, she was so strong that she was considered a goddess. As time went by, she had two sons Hagoromo and Hamura, both longed for peace, the first for the whole world and the second for his clan, sadly Kaguya, the princess, had gone mad from power and her sons were forced to fight her in order to preserve the peace she once searched to create.", he stopped for a brief moment and took in the absolute quietness the campers were in before continuing. "At some point in time, Hagoromo had sealed the ten-tailed into himself, preventing it from rampaging and bringing a new era of peace, he began teaching people Ninshu, the first form of chakra manipulation and gave them chakra in hope they would use it for good. While he lived, an previously unknown era of peace reigned in the Elemental nations. He was a god for some and quickly was called the Sage of Six Paths, a nickname he got thanks to his abilities. Unfortunately, he died at some point, but to prevent the Jubi from rampaging again he split it into nine separate beings, that came to be known as the Biju, tailed-beasts, who unluckyly would become to be known for bring the same damage the Jubi once did someday. When the Sage died the era of peace ended quickly, his legacy, the Senju and Uchiha Clans, formed by his sons, began to be rivals, most of the chakra users started to use it as a weapon instead of a helpful tool and so the perhaps darkest ages of the elemental nations began, the waring states era.", he stopped again and looked around, everyone seemed to be so wrapped up in his story that they didn't even wanted to interrupt him to ask questions

"I honestly can't tell you much about the waring states era, no one cared enough to write down the history and all we know about it are from some stories the clans told their kids. We can't even say how long it lasted but we know how it ended. You remember the Uchiha and Senju Clans, the descendant of the Sage?", he asked to get nods of recognition from everyone.

"It was roughly a hundred years ago, when a new heir to the Senju clan was born, his name was Hashirama and he grow up to be one of the best shinobi the elemental nations have ever seen, he had an unique ability, called Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline, that allowed him to manipulate wood, normally bloodlines were as the name suggest inherited by blood, but Hashirama was the only one to ever show this ability naturally. Despite his strength even in young years Hashirama was one of the kindest people to ever live, he hated the constant fight his clan was in and wanted to stop it. Luckily, he had met Madara Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan when they both were children, and even through there clans have been rivals since their founding, they banded together and founded the first shinobi village, Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. In the following years many other shinobi villages were founded, after a short time each of the five major powers, the land of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind, had their own village, and for a short time thing seemed to become better." Naruto sighed before shaking his head

"I won't tell you the whole history of the shinobi villages right now, because it would take way to long, but as you may have suspected within a few years wars started to spread out again. To simplify it, there have been four great shinobi wars alongside some smaller conflicts since the founding, each war was more devastating than the last, and after the 3rd war things had been peaceful for a long time.", he sighed again, the next part would be the hardest for Naruto to tell because he had experienced it himself.

"Long story short, the Kyubi no Kitsune or the nine-tailed fox, attacked Konoha. My father, the Yondaime Hokage, fourth Fire Fhadow, was forced to stop it and made me a Jinchuriki, something that had become quite 'popular' since the founding of the ninja village. Sadly Madara Uchiha, yes the Madara from the founding of Konoha, don't ask me how he survived so long, had planned to cast the whole world under an illusion…" Naruto proceeded to tell them the full story of the 4th shinobi war and how Madara's genius plan was to resurrect the Jubi. Finally, he stopped to let them process what he had told them and to answer the questions that were sure to come.

Surprisingly the first to ask something was Percy, "Ehm, what is a Fire Shadow?"

Naruto chuckled before answering"The Fire Shadow, or as we called it Hokage, is the leader of Konoha, each of the major hidden villages have their own Kage, most of the time this is the strongest person in the village.

"So, your father was the strongest?", Percy asked astonished.

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Depends, he took out an enemy army on his own in the 3rd war, but it is really hard to measure the strength of Kage-level shinobi"

"What means Jinchuriki?" asked Annabeth

"Jinchuriki, the literal translation would be 'Power of Human Sacrifice', it describes a person that for some cause had a tailed beast sealed inside them."

That shocked the crowd. "_Naruto was a sacrifice?_"

"How is it?", asked Annabeth shyly

"Being a Jinchuriki, it depends.", he said with a shrug, "We aren't the most liked people because some can't tell the difference between a cup and the water within, the tailed-beast are mostly quiet and can even be a great help if you are fighting, a friend of mine could grow tentacles to attack, and I heal extremely fast, to the point that I nearly never get a scar, no matter the wound. The major down point were the crazy overpowered criminals wanting to rip the Biju out of you, killing you in the progress."

"So how did the war end?", one of the Hunters asked.

"Some pretty awesome fighting, me, baa-chan, ahem the Godaime Hokage of course, and my sensei, took on the last remaining bad guys.", he stopped for a moment suppressing the tears that started to flow up in him, " They both sacrificed themselves to take out or give me a shot at killing one and when the last enemy laid defeated they were dead too."

Everyone was quite from the sad story for a few moments before a barely audible camper asked, "And the Jubi?"

"It's gone", Naruto said with a shrug, he already thought the campers could take a lot, but him having a primordial within could very well be too much.

[A/N: Quick synopsis Kaguya eats Shinju fruit - becomes mad - Hagoromo and Hamura beat her - Hagoromo teaches about chakra and splits Jubi - Waring states era - founding of Konoha - ninja wars]

After a few moments of silence on of the campers had the courage to ask a question again, "So what cool ninja moves are there?"

"Well, the most common branches are Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.", he said and explained some things about the most basic ninja skills. "Then there are Bukijutsu and Fuinjutsu." the shinobi explained some more, some of the campers got stars in their eyes at the thought of either all the weapons ninja used or the storage scrolls to carry so much stuff. "And of course summoning and Senjutsu.", Naruto started to explain just to be interrupted.

"Summoning for real? Like Bears and Tigers and Dragons?" Nico asked excited

"Not quite young one, but the most awesome of all summoning clans, the mighty Toads of Mount Myoboku.", the blonde answered in a Sage-like tone, every single person, except Dionysus, sweat dropped, "T_oads for real?_", they thought.

"Oi, don't look at me like this!" Naruto said before quickly doing some hand-seals and shouting out Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique) and a little Toad appeared. "Hey Gamakichi what's up!"

"Yo, Naruto, Pops wanted to speak to you, but he said something about 'Not summoning him now, because he still needs to adjust to this new dimension' I guess you will have to wait for some time."

"You have changed dimensions too? I thought Mt. Myoboku was on an alternative Realm already."

"It's but we also have excess to the Realm our summoner whiles in."

"Does that mean I still can go back to Mt. Myoboku? And do you know anything about the Elemental Nations?

"Yes, you can visit any time, but sadly we were disconnected from any news considering the Elemental Nation as soon as you left.", the young Toad said with an apologetic lock.

Naruto's mood instantly saddened, and he looked down into the fire, struggling to keep the tears that were flowing up, down. His last hope to connect with the Elemental Nations had been cut.

"Oi, Naruto, I'm sorry!" Gamakichi said, for a few moments everyone was silent, until Naruto shrugged his head and gave the Toad a smile.

"It's nothing."

"Thanks Naruto, but I need to go back, the new world still puts some strain on me" he said and was already making the reverse summoning hand-seals until he remembers something "And Gamatopo told me to tell you that he still has the eye if you need it."

Naruto gave a curt nod, the eye, Gamakichi referred to was Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan, Gamatopo was one of the aces Naruto had up his sleeve in his final fight.

**Flashback**

They had fought for some time now. The remaining Akatsuki members against the best Konoha had, when suddenly Naruto saw the opportunity for one of his plans to work.

Obito was somewhat standing still now, in a fierce Ninjutsu battle with Kakashi, and wasn't paying his surrounding much thought. Naruto quickly did the necessary hand-seals and summoned a new toad. Like many other toads, Gamatopo, wasn't necessarily specialized on battles. But he had a move that Naruto thought was quite helpful against Doujutsu users like the Uchiha's.

"Now Gamatopo.", Naruto yelled and to the surprise of everyone said toads tongue lounged forward, aiming at Obito's eyeball, to plug this eyeball straight form the user into the stomach of the toad, before said toad reversed summoned itself to Mount Myoboku.

It was a complete unheard of move that wouldn't work a second time, because it was the pure surprise that had allowed the move to succeed.

With his eye lost, Obito was in serious trouble now, something Kakashi used to kill his former friend.

**Flashback End**

After zooming out for a bit Naruto focused on the campers again, just to see them looking at him with all sorts of expressions.

What no one had noticed above the odd conversation was Mr. D who started at Naruto with hearts in the eyes before asking "S-so y-you ar-r-re a S-ummoner of the Toa-ad Clan of Mount Myo-ob-boku?", the campers were shocked to see Mr. d stuttering like a school girl

Naruto nodded, which was followed by Dionysus crying out, "Please let me taste the Sake of the Toads again, please!"

"What's so great about it?", one of the campers asked.

"**What so great?!**" both Mr. d and Naruto thundered

"It's one of the few things that nectar can't taste like, you could say it is better than the dishes of the gods", Dionysus said.

"Perhaps we can arrange a deal at a later point?", asked Naruto which was followed by a neck-breaking nod from the wine god.

Chiron coughed before saying, "I think tonight has been eventful enough. Surely we will hear more from Naruto in the future but for now it's time to go to sleep."

With some murmuring all Campers made their way to their respective Cabin, none of them noticed the blonde slipping away into the forest, to spend his night exploring the surrounding area.

[A/N:]

#1 To clarify things, the story begins in the third book, nearly everything happened like it did in the first and second book. Before the third book starts, Kronos is defeated, the current time is during the summer of the third book.

#2 Some people were concerned that I would nerf Naruto to much and while I kind of like Mary Sue and God-like characters, in this story Naruto won't just kill everybody with complete ease. **But **he is way out of the league of most characters, like seriously he **IS** a fucking ninja.

#3 If I remember corectly from the PJO books, the blessed Metals are the only thing that can really damage monsters, I **don't **try to make him weak. Naruto will mainly use Weapons against monsters and the other shit , like Ninjutsu, against mortals, demigods, etc., none of his skill will be useless.

#4 To Kuro: Muchas gracias! No habra ningun harem. Mi espanol esta un poco oxidado. Hace dos anos, que yo no tengo esto en la escuela. (I hope you could understand what I was trying to say, it has been some time since I last spoke/wrote spain. In case it wasn't: There won't be a Harem.)

#5 Thanks for all the ideas for a pairing, unforutunately it just make it harder for me to decide. One of my favourites right now is Naruto/Piper like a Guest reviewer suggested. It would fit really well into the second part of the story. What do you think about this pairing?

#6 I'm felling like I'm making constant grammar errors (mostly tense), I would be incredibly thankful for every pointer or if some would beta read this.


	5. IV Summer Camp Fun!

#0 Hi, I'm not really proud of the spelling and grammar in this chapter right now. But I **really** wanted to publish this chapter today. I will rewrite/correct some errors in the near future. Have fun!

**IV** Summer Camp Fun!

Naruto was up early, well to be correct he was still awake. He always possessed more energy than anyone and could do with almost no sleep for his whole life, thanks to the Kyubi, but now with the Jubi sealed inside him it seemed that he didn't need to refill his energy reserves at all. The only advantage sleep still would give him was the relaxation of his mind, a thing he could achieve with mediation nowadays. Therefore, after exploring the surrounding of the camp and some mediation at the shore, Naruto quickly went into the Hermes cabin to wash up and get dressed in the usual Camp Half-Blood attire. He was already fond of his new clothes because they had the same orange his jumpsuit had.  
The sun had barely shown when he was ready to start his usual morning training, normally he would do laps and all kind of other exercises while wearing resistance seals. Kakashi had given him those seals soon after he had become a Genin, and they had been a great help for the blonde to increase both his speed and strength. Unfortunately, every seal that had been on Naruto's body had been removed when crossing the dimensional border and it would take nearly 10 hours to apply the seals again. So instead of using resistance seals he chose to carry a large boulder, he had found, around, and after doing some warm-up stretches, he began his laps around the camp while carrying the massive rock.

After sometime he saw Chiron coming out of the Big House  
"Already up Naruto?", asked the Centaur  
"No, don't really need sleep.", the blonde said stopping before the Centaur, but instead of resting for a moment, he began to make push-ups with the boulder now on his back.  
"I guess that is a shinobi thing?", Chiron asked, "But why the boulder I must ask."  
"Yeah, partially, and normally I use seals that work more like regular weights, but it will take sometime to apply them," he said between push-ups, "And I really don't want to slack off, especially with a new war on the horizon"

Chiron merely nodded a left the blonde to his training. The identical thing happened a few more times with various campers that were passing him, before he finished his training and proceeded to the Hermes Cabin again.

o0o0o

It was an odd scene Percy walked into when he was entering the mess hall to eat breakfast, most of the campers that were already awake were here, but they weren't eating like one would thing, but rather staring at the blonde shinobi. Said ninja was currently doing a bad impression of a moon walk, while singing a Michael Jackson song along. Every hope the Apollo campers still had left that Naruto may have been their brother had been utterly crushed, his singing, if it even could be considered such, was worse than the screeching some of Hephaestus' machines did. But the oddest thing was that he was doing all this, while walking on the celling and without a care for his audience.  
"Weird!" was the sole thing Percy said before sitting down at his table.

o0o0o

It was a relatively ordinary breakfast after Naruto had stopped dancing, and Percy alongside Naruto set of to do the first activity for the day. To Percy's joy today was a canoeing race, something he always seemed to be the best at.  
True to Percy's supposition, he really was better at canoeing than Naruto. Like in the First Aid lesson, the blonde seemed to be helplessly lost.

Clarisse, who was participating, took notice of this and circled around the blonde while giving him nasty comments. After a few minutes, when everyone was the starting line, they began the race and Percy quickly settled into first place with most of the campers behind them at nearly the same height. Naruto didn't seem to move forward and after everyone was nearly half-way done while he still was at the starting line and on top of that felt into the water, he started to water walk or better run to the finishing line. This again got some stares from the campers watching on the shore, one even cried "HE IS THE MESIAHS!", and thanks to his chakra control exercises he was able to finish the race in second place just moment after he had begun running.

Back on the shore Chiron was praising Percy on his 34th win in a row at the canoeing competition, when he suddenly started laughing at the astonished campers. After Naruto had been at the beach again, he swiftly took off his shirt to dry it from falling into the water. That got some predatory looks from different girls and even some boys, but all of them were quickly stopped when they saw the massive scare right above his heart.

Percy, still in shock about the scar that undoubtfully came from a wound that would be lethal to nearly everybody, voiced the question everyone had, "Naruto? I thought you said that you didn't scare. What can cause something like… that?", Percy voice was weak, the shock clearly hearable.  
The blonde shinobi looked down at the scar sadly thinking about how Sasuke had rammed an assassination technique through his heart. He thought, that, if he would ever tell this story, right now was definitively not the time and said to the campers that he would tell him sometimes else.

o0o0o

Percy and Annabeth next had another first aid lesson, something Naruto chose to stay away from. Instead, he opted for meditating some more and try to enter Sage Mode in this different dimension.  
Since he had come here, he had felt that nature was weaker. There was far less Natural Energy around him than in the Elemental Nations, something he blamed on the decreasing wildness. To his astonishment, he could somehow enter Sage Mode and remain it up for a far longer time. Sadly this came at the cost of his raw speed and strength.

When the conch horn was blown and the campers made their way into the pavilion, they were bewildered at the crowd of Satyrs that had gathered around the blonde shinobi.  
"Hey what's up G-Man? "asked Percy his friend that was eyeing Naruto as if he was a beautiful piece of art.

"Naruto, he is… so in harmony with nature. It's like he is a son of Pan. He is so cool!", Grover informed the campers with stars in his eye and got mutters of agreements from the other Satyrs and Nature Spirits.

The young ninja gathered a deep breath and opened his eyes, the mark around them disappearing.  
"Ah, Thanks but I'm pretty sure that I'm not Pan's son. This was merely me gathering Natural Energy, through I must say that the lack of nature on this planet saddens me."

That got all of the Satyrs nod in agreement, "What is Natural Energy?", one of the Nymphs asked.  
"Ah, a good question. You see like most humans in my world have Chakra from the God Tree, the Nature possesses a similar energy, called Natural Energy. Some of the strongest summoning Clans, like the Toads, were able to develop Techniques to gather and use Natural Energy as Nature Chakra, called Senjutsu. Senjutsu allow the user to increase his strength and speed, along with some special Techniques unique to Sages."

"And the Toads taught you how to gather Natural Energy?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be a Sage."

"You are a Sage? But don't you need to be, like super old and stuff?", asked Percy.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure about your definition, but in my world Sages were mostly people that could use a special form of Chakra, like Nature or the special Chakra of the Sage of Six Paths.

The campers and Hunters were astonished by this and kept asking questions, that Naruto told them to ask again in the evening. They quickly settled down and started eating, and shortly after completing his meal Naruto got up to go to the arena and try how his Genjutsu worked here, something he had neglected until now.

o0o0o

In the arena, Naruto stood opposite of Thalia, who had agree to be a test subject for his Genjutsu.  
"How do you think this will work? "asked Chiron who stood at the side-line.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure. Some people suspect that Genjutsu interferes with the Chakra Network of the target, causing them to see, hear or smell things that doesn't exist. But the existence of Sound based Genjutsu, has consistently been a problem in this theory. The problem is that in the elemental Nation everyone has a Chakra network, so nobody could ever prove or disprove the theory", Naruto complemented.

"Well, better test it out." suggested Thalia and got in a ready position.

"Ok, try to break out Thalia, normally you would need to disrupt your chakra flow, but pain outside the Genjutsu should also do the job." Naruto said before performing the necessary hand-seals for his Illusion " Genjutsu: Shibari (Illusionary Technique: Binding)"

The Illusion seemed to work, because Thalia arms suddenly snapped to her side as if she was bound.

After a few moments she had freed herself and started at Naruto "And?"

"I tried to disrupt …something, but that didn't work, so I bit in my cheek and suddenly was free, It was a lot like the mist."

"Hm, interesting. It seems like your Genjutsu work. But I must ask, can your Illusions cause physical harm or is it just physical?"

"The better the Technique, the stronger the pain. But even the strongest Genjutsu I know if can't cause real bodily harm. The most far the physical pain goes is the phantom pain that is like the one that people with amputation experience. But it seems you require less pain to break free, may I try a higher level Technique?", the blonde asked Thalia and received a nod in respond.

"Genjutsu: Kuruyume (Illusionary Technique: Black Dream)", the Technique took hold and it took noticeably longer for Thalia to break free this time. She told the shinobi that she was too paralysed from the fear in the beginning to realize that it was an Illusion before trying to break free.

They tested different Genjutsu for another hour, before ending their training after hearing the conch horn. To Naruto's astonishment, it took merely the tiniest bit of pain to break free of every single one of his illusion, something he promised himself to look into in the future

o0o0o

At the evening campfire Naruto once again, was surrounded by a eager crowd, who wanted to hear something about the ninja world. They had settled to hear alongside the Hunter after a commotion about a new room, that appeared in Cabin 8 out of nowhere was settled.

"Hm, so what should I tell you about the Elemental Nation?", asked Naruto into the crowd, just to get and multitude of answers, before deciding to tell them about the shinobi system, something that would be essential if he wanted to tell them further stories."

"With the foundation of the Hidden Villages came many changes to the Shinobi World, the most important probably being that clients could now hire smaller teams of shinobi instead of whole clans, to give each shinobi a measure of strength and value to ranking system were introduced, the first being the military ranking with Genin, Low Ninja, Chunin, Middle Ninja, and Jounin, High Ninja, those three are the main ranks among the shinobi population of each hidden village, it works, with some expectations, like your own military system. The other one was the ranking system based on the fighting skill with rank from E to A and a S-Rank, for … extraordinary Ninja. Typically, the military rank is a good representation of once fighting skill, but that doesn't mean that a Chunin is necessarily stronger than a Genin. E-Rank are usually the level of an untrained civilian, the usually bandits and Samurai are D-Rank, with few C-Ranks.", Naruto explained but stopped when he saw the raised hand of one huntress.

"Yes?", he asked.

"What rank would you think we are?"

Naruto paused for the moment, before swiping his gaze over the crowd, "Considering the inherited reflexes I would rank most of the new campers that have started training this summer as D-Rank, maybe some talented C-Rank. I can't tell who far the more senior campers improve, but from my fight with Percy, your best swordsman, I would judge most of you as C-Rank, with some B-Ranks. I haven't fought any hunters yet, and I have seen only a glimpse from your battle a few days ago, but I'm pretty sure that nearly everyone reaches B-Rank, maybe even some A-Ranks." the explanation was followed by a smug look on the face of the hunters and some murmms from the crowd.

"Is B-Rank strong?", asked Percy

Naruto smiled remembering all the crazy strong S-Rank fighters before answering, "It's certainly above average, mostly Chunin and Special Jounin are ranked that way, and not many reach that level.", he paused for a moment waiting for other questions before continuing, "So after B-Rank comes the A-Rank, ninjas, nearly all Jounin are ranked this way, which means that they are the best of the best, because only 1 of 100 ninjas are considered Jounin. Ordinarily that is were even the best ninjas stop, because no matter how hard they train, they won't reach above this, but a few shinobi are so powerful that normal Jounin are in no way equal to them, they have the power to wipe out armies on their own, some probably could even challenge gods, those are considered S-Rank.", this got the anticipated reaction from everyone present they instantly broke into mutters and started questioning Naruto.

"Armies, really?"  
"Is the Hokage a S-Rank ninja?"  
"Which was your rank?"

Naruto gave them sometime to calm themselves before starting to answer the question, "Yes, the Hokage, and nearly every other Kage, have always been S-Rank shinobi, and they certainly have the powers to fight armies, the Yondaime ended the third shinobi world on nearly on his own, and became feared in Iwa and was listed as their first SS-Rank shinobi with a flee on sight order. And for my rank," Naruto said before pulling out a Bingo Book and hurling it to the questioner, "You can look for yourself."

The Bingo Book had been a present from Neji. He had found it on a mission in Grass country at the hands of a dead missing-nin. It listed everyone the Akatsuki considered a threat, and the bounties they would pay for them.

_Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)_

_Status: Capture Alive  
Classification: S-Rank  
Alias: Konoha No Ryu (Dragon of Konoha)_

That got gobsmacked reactions from everyone, seeing as they realized how strong Naruto most be.

o0o0o

Several days passed by till Friday and it was time for the weekly capture the flag game.  
Naruto kept testing his Jutsus for till it was time to eat dinner. Like the previous meals, Naruto remained the centre of the attention, they keep bombarding him with questions. Most of which were simple enough to be answered without further explanation.

When the finished eating and the wood-nymphs had collected the bowls and plates Chiron spoke up, "Heroes, tonight we have our capture the flague game, Team Athena, Team Artemis! Equip yourself!"  
When Chiron concluded his speech, armour and weapon appeared in front of the half-bloods and Hunters. They all quickly set out to equip themselves, choosing different type of weapons and armour.

Instead of the offered weapons and armour, Naruto chose to use his own gear, that he had currently sealed away. Merely wearing his black shinobi pants and his shirt, he sat down on the ground and unsealed his whole equipment before him. Instead of unsealing it like usual, so that he would instantly be ready for a fight, he chose to prepare for the fight in a traditional way, like Samurai and some of the veteran Shinobi did. While it also came with the advantage that he could make certain that everything was in a perfect position, there also was the excitement for a fight that was building up in him whenever he was in for a battle. That was something he had picked up a long time ago and while he didn't enjoined killing, the adrenaline rush that always came and the danger was overwhelming for him.

When his gear was unsealed, the first thing he did was to bind his bandages around the end of his pants and his forearms to make sure they sat tight. After the white bandages were in place, he strapped on his white-grey flak west, along some other armoured plate in strategical places. When he had finished putting on his armour, he finally turned towards his blades. The two ninjatos were put on his back, the katana at his right hip and the tanto on his right thigh, the Kunai and shuriken holster on the other side and finally the hunting knife on his leg. When he was finished, he quickly unsealed his bow to check it over and when he was satisfied with the result, he sealed it back and turned around to the other demigods, that gave him a quizzed lock.

"What? Aren't we playing war games?" he asked them.

"Yeah, but isn't that a bit over the top? I mean why would you need so many swords.",

"If I change my Kenjutsu style for an opponent that can't be defeated with my usual style for example." he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are they all from Celestial Bronze" an Ares camper asked, Celestial Bronze weapons were quite valuable, to have that many, and that even before coming to the camp was extremely unusual.  
"No" Naruto said with a grin, before unsheathing his tanto. "Something far better."  
"Divine Silver, how?" asked on of the Hunters. The other agreed and said something about boys desecrate their lady's metal.

o0o0o

The campers settled down and started to put on their gear again while Naruto chose to stand next to Chiron, who was locking at the bickering Annabeth and Percy.

"So, is their a betting pot on when they get together?" asked the blonde  
Chiron gave a short chuckled before answering "No that I know of"

"Hm, so what about 15 Drachmen per participant and whoever is the closest to the correct date gets everything?"

Chiron gave him a short lock and considered the offer, before offering a nod and taking out the specified amount of money, "18th August 2008" he merely said and watched Naruto unsealing a scroll, writing down Chiron name next to his date and then a seal were he placed the offered money into. "Hm, let say 22nd March 2008" Naruto guessed before writing down his own name next to his date and took 15 Drachmen of his own and sealed them into the same seal as Chiron's.

The horn of both the Hunt and the Athena Cabin, the present leader of the Campers, and both teams set in the respective parts of the forest.


End file.
